Naruto The Familiar Of Zero
by Electronight
Summary: Instead of summoning Saito, Louise summons Naruto to be her familiar, how will the world of magic cope with Konoha's most unpredictable ninja there to stir things up, Proabaly Naruto x Harem
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto or The Familiar of Zero

"Speaking"

_'Thinking'_

"**Jutsus"/"Summons Speaking"**

Story Start

* * *

Our story begins with Louise Francoise le Blanc de la Valliere, a second year academy student at the Tristian Academy of magic, walking towards the teacher who was leading the group of second years in the summoning of their familiars.

Their Familiars would be their partners that would fight with them and stay with them forever. Many of the students who were there were both excited and anxious to see what type of familiar Louise would summon, because in the school Louise had quite the reputation although it wasn't a very good one.

Her nickname was Zero Louise because her success rate in using any type of spell was zero, in fact so far most every attempt that she made to cast a spell had ended up causing an explosion destroying the area around her. This could be proven as the day before Louise was called on to do a small earth alchemy spell to change some small stones into brass, the resulting explosion destroyed a good part of the room and knocked the teacher unconscious, though the rest of the class saved themselves from injury by hiding underneath their desks.

And those are the reasons we find many of the class looking on in interest to see what was going to happen, and a few backing slowly away from the summoning area for safety. Along with the class moving around there was various whispers and mutterings in the gathered crowd of students saying things like "It's Zero Louise" "What is she going to summon" one was heard above all the others "There's no way she'll summon anything. Another explosion and it'll be done".

Louise now stood in the summoning area, she was a relatively short girl compared to most others in the group of second years standing at about 5'1", she had long light pink hair that fell down to just past her waist and she wore the standard Tristian academy uniform, consisting of a white shirt, black skirt and a black cloak which was pinned together with a pendant with a 5 point star depicted on it.

Her eyes were also pink which was quite unusual they being just a bit darker than her hair. "Since you put on such a display of vanity yesterday, I'm sure you'll summon something more amazing than my familiar, right Louise?" said Kirche getting the attention of Louise and the surrounding group of students, and gesturing towards her familiar a 4' to 5' Salamander whose tail was alight with a small flame which got a bit bigger as Kirche began to stroke it's head.

Kirche was one of the people in Louise's year that picked on her the most. She was about 6' tall and had a much larger bust that any other girl in her year something which she prided herself on. She, like Louise, wore the standard academy uniform though hers was partially unbuttoned to show off her "assets".

Kirche had dark skin and red hair which was also about waist length with some falling over the front of her shoulders and a bit that fell over her right eye, her eyes were a deep brown, overall she was a very beautiful girl if slightly arrogant.

"Of course I will" Louise replied to Kirche with confidence in her abilities she didn't really have but she had bragged she would summon the greatest and most powerful familiar that the school had ever seen, and now she was really wishing she hadn't let her anger get the better of her when some of the students had started making fun of her.

Louise let her arms fall to her arms fall to her sides and tightened her grip on her wand, and whispered to herself mostly "Onegai (Please)... " and then she quickly brought her wand out in front of her and began to chant "To my servant that exists somewhere within the ends of this universe" this immediately confused all of the students, one called Montmorency (by the way all the students are about 16 or 17 and so is Naruto) another female student who was only a little bit taller than Louise again in the standard uniform who had blond hair in a style of braids two of which fell over the front of her shoulders, most though falling just past her shoulders in length and in her hair she had a bow.

She had darkish blue eyes , and she decided to voice her opinion on Louise's chant "What kind of spell is that?" she asked anyone but she didn't get an answer , her own familiar was a small frog or toad.

Beside her Guiche said "We-well at least it has some individuality ... " Guiche was about 6' tall with styled shortish blonde hair and he also had darkish blue eyes, he could have probably passed for Montmorency's brother if wanted to though they were in no way related.

He wore the boys uniform but his shirts top few buttons were undone and he had white ruffles going along the shirt as well, his cloak was held together with a strap instead of the pendant. Louise was continuing on through the classes confusion, "To the holy, beautiful, and above all, most powerful familiar" at this point one of the quietest members of the class looked up from the book she had been reading, she always seemed to have a book to read, her staff which she used as her wand was leaning against her shoulder.

She had shortish light blue hair and green eyes and she wore red rimmed glasses. Her name was Tabitha and she was best friends with surprisingly Kirche, despite the two of them being complete opposites, Kirche being loud and brash most of the time while Tabitha was very quiet.

Something else people would notice about Tabitha was her familiar, she had managed to summon a blue rhyme dragon an incredibly powerful familiar and the most powerful summoned so far. As Tabitha started watching Louise she was still casting, "I appeal to you from my heart as I chant" here Louise's eyes which were shut in concentration snapped open "Answer my guidance!" she finished yelling the final few words.

For a few seconds nothing happened then there was a flash of light from her wand and a large explosion rocked the surrounding area.

* * *

Naruto World

* * *

"Well brat the training trip is over we're heading to Konoha tomorrow so make sure you pack up all your crap and be ready to leave early" Jiraiya said to Naruto as he was finishing off his training for the day.

Naruto with Jiraiya's guidance (read threats of violence)had started eating better and that coupled with his training had allowed him to finally start growing properly now he stood at 6'2", his sun kissed blonde hair had grown out over the years now reaching down to his shoulders and his blue eyes seemed to shine in the light.

At the moment all he was wearing were his sandals and black ANBU style pants that were taped down at his shins and his konoha hitai-ate, his dark orange top was lying over a tree branch, as he had taken it off during his training and so you could see the progress and the changes his training had done to his body.

The once slightly scrawny boy had now grown and filled out with well defined muscle not up to bodybuilder levels he was more built for speed than power.

"Yeah yeah Ero-Sennin I know" Naruto replied ignoring Jiraiya's shouts of ' Don't call me that brat' with practiced ease, Naruto then started walking to the tree which he had hung his shirt on when he suddenly clutched his stomach "Ugh hey E-Ero-sennin I'm feeling a bit weird here" Naruto said stumbling back a bit his other hand now going to his head as his vision began to swim a bit.

"It's probably from all that ramen you eat brat, surprised you haven't died yet" Jiraiya said muttering the last part to himself. Then suddenly there was a large bang and a flash of light which startled Jiraiya, who immediately turned and dropped into a defensive stance eyes scanning the area and right away he knew something was wrong that thing being the absence of a loud blond brat and some scorch marks where he was last standing.

Jiraiya's next words summed the situation quite well "Aw shit ... Tsunade's gonna kill me" his eyes widening at the final realization.

* * *

Tristian Academy

* * *

There was a large amount of smoke around from the explosion Louise's spell had caused, making all the students and teachers who were their unable to see what had happened and all of them were coughing because of the smoke. "So it came to this after all" was heard amongst the coughing and general noise.

Guiche coughed a bit before noticing Montmorency on the ground he went over to her quickly, asking "Are you alright Montmorency?" and tried to help her up but she just stared wide eyed in front of her.

Guiche noticed this "Eh! What's wrong?" he asked. The still wide eyed girl just pointed and Guiche followed the direction and what he saw caused him to go wide eyed as well there in front of Louise on the ground was a person. "What! A human?" Guiche exclaimed in surprise he then took a moment to stare at the person "No matter how you look at it he is just a commoner" Guiche said in confusion this had never happened before.

Louise just stood looking at Naruto "Th-This ... is my holy, beautiful and powerful familiar" and with this her eye began twitching.

"Oi" Louise said tapping Naruto with her foot causing him to groan "Who are you" she asked him. Naruto then sat up groaning as his body protested the movement _'God what the hell hit me' _he thought and then sighed as the pain was already started ebbing away. He sat up and began scanning the area his eyes darting around, seeing no immediate threats or hostility he allowed himself to relax slightly.

But he soon tensed again when he fully took in his surroundings _'Where the hell am I' _he screamed in his mind knowing better than to do it out loud. He noticed the girl in front of him say something but he couldn't make it out.

"It seems there is a language barrier" Louise stated at the way he had tilted his head in confusion at her question. _'What is she saying ... and what the hell is going on!'_ Naruto ranted in his mind though none of this showed on his face. Kirche started to hold back laughter as she made her way to the front of the group of students and still holding back laughter she said "Well at least it met your big declaration summoning forth a commoner" at this point her laughter broke through and she held her hand over her mouth. "I just made a mistake!" Louise snapped at Kirche while Naruto just looked at one then the other, though his eyes did linger on Kirche a bit.

"It's just like you zero Louise" one of the people in the crowd said "you always surpass our expectations" and with that the group of gathered students began laughing with Kirche laughing the loudest. It was at this point Naruto decided to speak up "Oi what's going on ... ""Shut up !" Louise shouted at him making him wince at the volume of her voice.

Louise then turned to the teacher "Mr. Colbert""Hmm yes what is it" he asked as he turned to her. "Please allow me to summon again" she asked. Mr. Colbert shook his head as he said "I can't allow that" .

Naruto at this point had gotten bored and had wondered off through the group with everyone's attention on Louise and the teacher and Louise no one had noticed him and he was looking at them and their clothes trying to figure out where he was, ' hmm okay all these people are mostly around my age but they don't look or act like ninja, but they are all wearing basically the same thing' and then it struck him and he knew where he was _'shit I'm back in an academy'_ and if anyone had been paying attention to him and not Louise they would have seen the look of horror on his face.

"Eh! Why can't I?" Louise shouted. "This ceremony is a holy ritual that decides the eternality of a mages life, asking to re-do it is a disgrace to the entire ritual" Mr. Colbert explained to Louise and the rest of the class, who were now listening. "Whether you approve of it or not it is decided he is your familiar" Mr. Colbert said with an air of finality and gesturing to where Naruto was and the people finally noticed that he wasn't sitting there anymore. "Eh, Where did he go?" Louise shouted looking around.

He wasn't exactly hard to find. He was a bit taller than most of the class there was also the fact that he wasn't wearing a shirt. Now that he was standing everyone could get a good view of him and most of the girls began to blush at the sight of his body while others openly stared some even going as far as to start drooling. "Oi you, whoever you are stop" Louise yelled a small blush across her cheeks.

Hearing the noise Naruto turned around to see everyone looking at him and the girl with the pink hair pointing at him. Not knowing what to do he smiled and waved, his smile again causing some of the girls to blush "Umm Hi, I'm Naruto nice to meet you" and then he put his hand behind his head scratching his neck. Seeing the girl with the pink hair shouting at him and pointing beside her he guessed she wanted him to stand there so he went over and began looking around again waving at some of the people staring at him and staring at some of the familiar's _' summons' _was what he thought but he had no way to be sure.

"But I've never heard of someone using a commoner as a familiar before" Louise shouted out causing everyone to laugh again and making Naruto blink in surprise as everyone burst out laughing."Whether he is a commoner or whatever I do not accept any exceptions" Mr. Colbert said crushing Louise's hopes of having another chance.

Naruto at this point had gotten bored again and then he saw something interesting and immediately went over, all that the people gathered saw was a blur moving through the crowd as he ran and the thought they all had as one was _'f-f-fast'_.

Naruto stopped in front of Tabitha's dragon looking up at it in awe "Amazing, I never knew there was a dragon summoning contract ... this is so cool" he spoke quickly moving around the dragon poking and prodding every now and again. Then he stood right in front of it and the dragon brought its own head down and stared into his eyes with him staring right back they stayed like this for close to minute but then Naruto smiled and began stroking the dragons head, and it began nuzzling its head into his hand making him laugh softly.

Everyone in the class had stared at what he was doing silently and all looked on with varying emotions some of them looking in awe at how quickly he had befriended a dragon and others in confusion as to what exactly he was doing and all emotions in-between.

Naruto then turned to Tabitha who was staring at him "Is it yours" he asked before he realized that she couldn't understand what he was saying, he then adopted his thinking pose trying to figure out how to get her to understand what he was asking, this had caused many of the girls who could see him closely to giggle at hoe he looked in his thinking pose, his hand on his chin and his face scrunched up in thought.

He then shrugged and just pointed at Tabitha and then pointed at the dragon and then back to Tabitha, Tabitha getting the general idea of what he asking nodded. The rest of the class just continued staring not sure exactly what they should do.

Naruto then pointed at himself and said "Na-ru-to" and then pointed at Tabitha to which she replied by saying "Tabitha" quietly and Naruto nodded and then repeated the name a few times trying to get it to sound right. He then pointed at her and said her name although you could hear his odd accent and then he pointed at the dragon and Tabitha nodded and said "Sylpheed"

Again he repeated the name a few times to get it right and scratched Sylpheed on her head. Naruto then started to look around again inspecting both the students and their familiars staring oddly at some and in awe of some others and then he saw Montmorency and he pointed at her and screamed "Gamakichi" and once more he blurred across the summoning area his scream seemed to have broken everyone from their reverie. As he appeared before Montmorency she jumped slightly in surprise and then blushed at how close he was "um ... Hi" was the only thing that she managed to say and she mentally berated herself for it _'What am I doing I can barely speak, so what if he's hot I am better than this' _she screamed to herself in her mind.

Naruto though just completely ignored her for at the moment he a lot more interested in her familiar and he stared intently and the small toad in her hands and then suddenly smiled and snatched the toad from Montmorency and began talking to it causing many of the students to wonder if he was all there mentally. "Gamakichi it is you , why are you here and what in the nine hells is going on? " he asked holding the toad in front of his face for a few seconds nothing happened then one of the students called out "Ha not only did Louise summon a commoner as a familiar but he's crazy as well" and another round of laughter broke out amongst the students. Louise now had a large embarrassed blush on her face and was in the process of going to smack her familiar, now known as Naruto, in the head for embarrassing her like this when something happened that made her stop in her tracks and caused the students to shut up and stare blankly.

That was when the small toad raised a webbed hand and said quite clearly **"Yo Aniki got any snacks"** in response to this Naruto reached into one of the pockets of his pants and pulled out a sweet which he gave to the toad that proceeded to unwrap the sweet and eat it throwing the wrapper behind it. "'kichi could you please explain to me what is going on here" he said in a pleading tone of voice to which he replied **"Sure Aniki** (insert explanation of familiar of zero world here)**"**. While the two of them continued to talk the students and teachers just stared wide eyed at the scene playing out before them.

Montmorency, who was originally pissed that the hot guy had just completely ignored here for her familiar, had her mouth hanging open at the scene and her brain seemed to have temporarily shut down to process the information, Louise was in a similar state both of them though were snapped out of it when Kirche asked Montmorency "Montmorency did Louise's familiar just speak to your frog and then the frog speak back to him in the same language" was what she asked but she was answered by Tabitha who just simply said "Yes" and then went back to reading her book.

Through the explanation Naruto had moved 'kichi from his hands and set him on top of his head and as the toad finished his explanation Naruto fell on his ass trying to absorb all of the information, the people around him where brought out of their surprise at the talking toad when they heard the 'thud' of him as he hit the ground. For Naruto all the info had come together he was in a different world, he was trapped and he was about to be partnered with someone and chances were he would have to stay with that person forever. **"Hey Aniki are you okay? You ain't lookin that great"** Gamakichi asked in concern.

Naruto took the toad off of his head and lay back down and stared up at the sun and the clouds, he set 'kichi on his chest and let his arms fall to his sides and said "I don't know 'kichi ... I really don't know". Mutterings broke out in the crowd of people the general thoughts being what was going on and why the blonde who up until now had been smiling and energetic had just basically stopped.

Mr. Colbert spoke over the crowd of students answering their unasked question "I believe he has just found out what is going on and that he is no longer able to go back to his home" Colbert said sadly some of the class then looked at Naruto sadly and some with something akin to understanding.

All this though was interrupted when shouted, in a loud voice that shouldn't be able to come from something that small, **"Oi get up ya idiot you've dealt with worse things than this before, and you're gonna do the same thing here as you did then you're gonna get up and move forward, take what life throws at you and keep going that's what you always do, and this is no different, so get your ass up and stop acting so damn moody it doesn't suit you"** the toad shouted at Naruto.

The screaming of the toad (that kinda sounds like some sort of event) had once again caused the class to fall silent and then Naruto broke out into a wide smile then started laughing loudly confusing the people around him and again making some of them question his sanity. He then sprung back up onto his feet catching Gamakichi as he began to fall off of his chest and yelled in his own loud voice "You're Damn right, I'm Naruto Uzumaki and nothings gonna keep me down" and then he struck a pose that would have made the green beasts of Konoha cry tears of youthful joy (I feel dirty after writing that) but here it just made most of the students gawk at him.

After he had dropped the pose the crowd went back to their original thoughts most being something like 'What did the toad shout to lift the blonds spirits and what the blond had just shouted and why when he was in that pose did they hear a faint shout of "Flames of Youth"'.

Naruto then patted Gamakichi and reaching into one of his pants pockets he pulled out another sweet and gave it to him saying "Thanks 'kichi I definitely owe you one" **"Don't worry 'bout it Aniki"** was the toads simple reply, the crowd of students had now once more started talking amongst themselves the blond familiar of course being the main topic.

Naruto walked back over to Montmorency smiling and introduced himself the same way he did with Tabitha, he then pointed to the toad he held and said "Gama-ki-chi" to which she nodded. He then pointed at her so she said her own name sounding it out to him and as he tried to repeat it getting it wrong the first few times causing Montmorency to giggle at him at which he pouted causing her laugh a bit more, though Guiche glared at him.

He eventually got it right to which she smiled to him and he smiled in return handing Gamakichi back to her. Naruto walked over heading towards the pink haired girl who Gamakichi had said was his "master" of sorts. Mr. Colbert at this point had finally lost his patience "Hey hurry this up or do I really have to expel you?" he asked the annoyance he felt came through clearly in the tone of his voice.

The class now mostly over all the shocks that had happened today joined in again and Louise just sighed it would seem she was stuck, in a low voice she said "I understand" through gritted teeth and then turned to Naruto, "Be grateful, normally no one would get this from a noble in their lifetime" Naruto though understood nothing of what she said and just tilted his head to the side in confusion but regardless Louise continued on "My name is Louise de la Valliere" here she reached up to Naruto's forehead. Naruto seeing this bent down and removed his hitai-ate, which marked him as a Konoha shinobi, to make it easier for her.

"To the pendant that holds the five powers, bless this one, and yield this as my familiar" here she reached around his neck and brought his face closer and Naruto then got confused but his expression changed into shock as she kissed him and both of them blushed and although they wouldn't admit it some of the girls there were envious of Louise getting to kiss the new hot guy. It only lasted for a few seconds and Naruto was to shocked to do much, Louise backed away still blushing lightly and Naruto stood up straight, retying his hitai-ate and scratched the back of his neck.

At seeing the ritual finished Mr. Colbert walked over "It seems you have now, finally, completed your contract with your servant" he said quite grateful to have gotten it over and done with. Then Naruto started to heat up looking around in confusion and Louise answered his questioning glance "It will be over soon it's the etching of the familiar rune" which he couldn't understand then he clutched his hand hissing in pain, as his hand started burning, then the seal on his stomach became visible and a stream of red chakra shot from the seal to his hand before he screamed out in immense pain and passed out into the bliss of unconsciousness.

* * *

Naruto woke up a few hours later on a large pile of hay, which was incredibly uncomfortable on his bare back. The memories of what happened then hit him all at once and he bolted up right and he looked around _'huh was it all just some dream'_ he thought taking in his surroundings, it seemed he was in some sort of posh bedroom.

"So you're finally awake" he jumped to his feet at the sound of the voice and turned, cursing himself for letting his guard down, only to see the pink haired girl from earlier Louise was her name or at least that was what other people called her. "Ah so it wasn't a dream" he thought out loud allowing himself to calm down and relax when he realised there was no immediate danger.

Louise stood in front of him with her arms crossed and spoke "After much discontent, I have given up and have decided to take you as my familiar ... be grateful" she said as she walked over to a large dresser and proceeded to undress, letting her skirt fall down to the floor and then unbuttoning her shirt while Naruto watched blushing wondering what was going on she then threw the shirt and skirt at him which he caught easily even though he was distracted.

He looked at the clothes oddly "Go wash them, even if you don't understand my words you should understand that much" said Louise now dresses in some sort of nightie that she apparently had on under her clothes, he just stayed there staring and she raised an eyebrow and said "You don't understand the orders of your master? Ah this is so annoying it doesn't even know what I'm saying" she shouted "Ah! There's that spell I learned last year" and she then walked over to a table and picked up her wand.

As she pointed the, what Naruto saw as a stick, wand at Naruto his senses were screaming at him to move away but he didn't move as he saw nothing that could hurt him, "Immediately hold your tongue and answer my demand" and then there was an explosion and a scream from Naruto as smoke filled the room and Louise stood normally through it while Naruto was on the floor singed and slightly burnt in places, the smouldering remnants, of what were once Louise's clothes, still in his hands. And he was twitching slightly

"That is so strange ... " Louise said to herself as Naruto muttered "What ... what was that?" confusing Louise as she could now understand him. Naruto jumped to his feet "What the hell, we're supposed to be partners or something and just go and blow me up what's wrong with you?" Naruto shouted at her. "I understand ..." "Eh! Did you just say you understand" Naruto asked to which she nodded. "Say something" Louise ordered "Huh does this mean we speak the same language now?" Naruto asked.

"What is your name?" Louise asked after a few seconds of silence "Oh right ..." here Naruto cleared his throat and stood up straight "I am Naruto Uzumaki genin of Konoha the village hidden in the leaves and apprentice to the Gama sennin (Toad sage) and from what I understand of what 'kichi told me as of this afternoon I'm your familiar or something" Naruto said finishing off his introduction. Then Louise went off into a more in depth explanation of where they were and this world but honestly most of it went over his head but he got the main points he thought he was in a country called Tristian and at the moment he was in its academy where these mages learned to use magic which was a lot like chakra.

"So um ... this is the Tristian kingdom within the Halkeginia continent?" he asked to clarify and she nodded so he continued "And you are a student t from this school and ...! Louise cut him off saying "I will not allow a familiar to address me like that ... I am Louise, Louise de la Valliere" to which Naruto nodded absentmindedly "Hai, hai and I am your familiar" he said not really paying attention now looking more closely around the room. To this Louise gave a heavy depressed sigh and said in a deadpan tone "Why did my familiar have to be a commoner, why not a griffin or a dragon?" she asked rhetorically throwing her hands in the air she then half yelled "I wanted something cooler" then she blinked and blinked again looking around the room "Naruto?" then she finally noticed the door that was lying open and she came to a conclusion, "He-he ran away?" she asked the empty room "My familiar? You're kidding right" and once more the silence of the room was her only answer.

* * *

Contrary to what was thought Naruto did not run away, no he simply just got bored and decided to take a look around this place. At the moment he was walking down a spiral staircase, he came out the bottom and into a corridor that was lined with rooms, and there were two people standing there he remembered one of them as he had saw him when he was summoned earlier, "I'm really good at making soufflé" the girl said shyly to Guiche and he replied "I would love to try it sometime" "Eh! Really?" the girl said excitedly. "Of course Katie, I cannot tell lies in front of your eyes" he responded charmingly "Guiche-sama" the girl known as Katie mumbled.

As Guiche was about to say something he noticed Naruto as he walked past, though again he stood out still not having a shirt on, "Ah it's the commoner Louise summoned" "Oh the one from today's ceremony" she said curiously "It's big news even amongst the first years" Katie said staring at him and as Naruto noticed her stare he smiled at her and waved making her look away with a slight blush.

"Yes he suddenly fell unconscious and was unable to move so it was a big pain for us" Naruto was going to continue walking past them when Guiche told him to wait and said "Do you have no gratitude towards a noble that troubled his hands for you?" he asked "Oh ... Um thanks I guess, well see ya" Naruto said before turning and walking off.

"What a lack of etiquette" Guiche said, lightly shrugging his shoulders. A few seconds Louise then came storming down the staircase and came into the corridor panting "Louise just now you're familiar ..." Louise interrupted him saying "Catch it for me" she said in an irritated voice "It ran away" she ground out through gritted teeth. "The familiar you contacted with? Amazing being your familiar though I guess it isn't surprising it'll defy common sense ..."

Again Louise interrupted Guiche "Stop being in awe and help me catch it!" she said angrily "I guess so ..." Guiche replied seemingly amused with the situation.

* * *

Naruto now walked into a large circular room with benches and tables along the wall and it was lighted by candles fitted to the wall, there was also a large fountain in the centre of the room. There were another two people here and again Naruto recognized one of them from the summoning that afternoon .he looked around then he started heading over to the exit on the other side of the room. Kirche noticed him pass saying "Ah that's Louise's familiar the commoner".

Naruto walked past the two who were sitting on the edge of the fountain giving a small wave which Kirche returned, she also took the time to take a good look at his body as he passed, and Naruto continued on out the exit.

Again Louise burst into the room with Guiche in toe, when she got in she yelled "It's over there" pointing towards the exit. Kirche looked over the two of them "Hey guys what are you doing" "Oh Kirche, you have to listen to this ..." Once more Guiche was cut off by Louise "Who cares! It's going to get away!" she said charging on ahead and out the exit.

When they got outside though there was no sign of Naruto anywhere, "Eh where did he go?" Guiche asked curiously while Louise fumed at losing him. Then they heard a shout from above them "Hey! Louise I'm up here!" Louise, Guiche and Kirche, who had joined them looked up to see the source of the shout, and they saw it was Naruto who was standing on top of the five story building.

"H-How did you get up there?" Louise shouted up in surprise, one second they were just behind him and the next he's on the dorms roof, "I walked" was the simple answer he gave causing the three people at the bottom to sweatdrop. "W-Whatever just get down here" Louise screamed up at him. Naruto shrugged and started walking towards the edge causing the three at the bottom to gasp thinking he was going to jump but he just kept walking, straight down the side of the building causing Louise, Kirche and Guiche to go wide eyed as their jaws dropped.

He reached the first floor and hope of the buildings wall landing on his feet next to the group who were still staring wide eyed at him and although he didn't show any outward sign mentally he enjoyed the looks quite a lot and wondered was this what he looked like when he first saw someone do the tree walking exercise. Then he sighed rubbing the back of his head and looked up at the sky and stared at the two moons he was looking at on the roof and thought _'I guess I really am far away from home'_.

Chapter End

* * *

Some changes made to the formatting, My thanks to HolyKnight5 for the suggestions, I have changed it so the thoughts are in italics and summons speaking is in bold, as well as that I put in line breaks at the scene changes and different breaks for the different worlds


	2. Chapter 2

'_Thinking'_

"Speaking"

"**Summons/Jutsu/Kyuubi" speaking**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or The Familiar of Zero

AN/ Okay sorry about the late update but my computer, mainly Microsoft word has been acting up so I've had to write this out by hand and then type it up on my bro's laptop, I'm thinking about starting No Need for Naruto over again because another author has given me some really good ideas so until I decide what I'm doing with it I won't update that story probably, but my next update shouldn't take as long as this update, also for any of you who are actually reading this I'm thinking about what to do after I get a few chapter's done in each of these fic's, someone suggested a vandread crossover and after watching the series, I might actually make it though it would be difficult to work well, and also after re-watching Gurren Laggan I want to do something with it in it as well, so if you have an opinion on these idea's or your own idea you want me to try put it in a review or PM me . Now on with the story.

Chapter start

* * *

**Louise's room**

"Elemental countries?" Louise asked Naruto, trying to follow along Naruto's explanation of his home,

"That's right, until you summoned me here, I was in the Elemental countries, fire country to be exact, heading towards the Ninja village Konoha, and ninja's, I guess, are sort of like mages" Naruto said trying to explain his world, it was times like this he almost wished he paid attention in the academy.

Naruto was behaving quite civilly, which was surprising considering the position he was currently in, he was sitting down, and he had finally gotten a top, it was a simple black t shirt that was a bit to small but still it was better than nothing, but the main difference was Naruto's new accessory, that being a large metal collar, which was chained to the wall to stop him from 'running away' and no matter how hard he tried he couldn't get Louise to believe he was just exploring the school.

"So you're a ninja from another world and because you're a ninja you learnt how to do that wall walking thing?" Louise asked trying to clarify what Naruto had said; at this Naruto nodded happily thinking she had finally gotten what he had said. "I don't believe you" Louise stated causing Naruto's head to drop before he replied tiredly "It doesn't matter if you don't believe it, it's still the truth" before continuing on in a far off tone too quiet for Louise to hear "And now I'm stuck here according to Gamakichi, but still it might be for the best without me, the Akatsuki can't complete their plan" he was broken from his musings when a cloak was thrown over his head, he pulled it over his head to see Louise undressing again.

"Whatever, it doesn't matter who you are or where you're from" Louise said as she continued to undress, kicking off her skirt, and then throwing her shirt and skirt at him, which Naruto caught, and he now had a small blush on his cheeks, mind not exactly functioning correctly he asked quietly "Um ... what exactly are you doing?".

Louise, who was now only in a nighty and her panties, just looked at him and tilted her head slightly saying "I'm going to bed so I'm changing" she said simply, she then snapped her fingers causing the lights around the room to go out, and making Naruto look around curiously before looking back to Louise and quickly staring wide eyed and blushing, shouting "W-why are you doing this in front of me?" stuttering slightly in embarrassment , as she had taken off the nighty and was now only in her panties.

Her simple answer was "Why not?" Naruto quickly replying "Does that mean your fine with a guy seeing you like this?"

"A man?" she asked curiously "but your just a familiar" and Naruto's retort was cut off as a pair of panties hit his head.

"Go wash those clothes" Louise said as she slipped on a different nighty and climbed into the rather large bed.

"Eh ... why do I have to wash your clothes?" Naruto half yelled

Louise replied without moving in her bed "Who do you think will care for you?" at this Naruto stared at her curiously "You're my familiar, right, cleaning washing and other things like that, it's naturally your duty" Louise said before adding as an afterthought "Also prepare my clothes in the morning."

Naruto wasn't as dumb as most people believed, at times he may have been oblivious but he wasn't stupid, he knew that he could survive on his own in this world, all he really needed to do was get to a town, when he was there he could get money by either stealing or working for it and while in a town he could easily gather information, from travellers and such, about this world he was in, but 'kichi had said he was supposed to stay with this girl and help her, so he'd make due, after all he'd had it worse when he was younger.

Louise's sleepy voice broke Naruto from his thoughts "Rest assured ... if you work properly ... you'll be fed" Naruto just sighed at that.

"I guess I'll make the most of it" he said before looking over at his 'bed' it was just a mat on the floor, seeing this Naruto rolled up the right leg of his pants and applied some chakra to a seal that was on his shin and a scroll poofed into existence, opening it and looking through it for about a minute, he then unsealed a sleeping bag and rolled up the scroll sealing it back into the seal on his shin, moving the sleeping bag over against a wall he decided he should just get some sleep for now, he could deal with everything in the morning

* * *

**Naruto's Mindscape**

When Naruto woke up he wasn't entirely unsurprised, when he found himself, instead of waking up in Louise's room, in a dark dank sewer, with a very large cage in front of him, and inside the cage an equally large fox with nine tails.

"**Quite a fine mess you managed to get yourself into brat" **the Kyuubi said the voice booming around the sewer like mindscape.

"Yeah well it's not like it was my choice this time" Naruto replied, now standing before the cage, over time Naruto and Kyuubi had begun to get along better, or had just gotten bored of constantly insulting and threatening each other and so they had come to an agreement that they were stuck together so they may as well make the best of it and try to get along.

"**Hmph, I suppose your right, anyway I've got some things to explain to you so be quiet and listen, first it seems that the trip to this world has damaged your chakra** **coils, as best as I can tell it looks like something was trying to force your chakra to change into a different type of energy, most likely the 'magic' of this world and your body fought against the change causing the damage, I managed to stop it, but the damage was still pretty bad" **Kyuubi explained and then gestured upwards with one of his tails, Naruto looked up and saw that the pipes that would usually run along the ceiling were now cracked and rusted.

"**So while you can still use chakra you won't be able to use a lot of it without agonizing pain, your limit right now is about the same as 50 or so of those clones you use, and while you can still use my chakra, it would probably be as damaging as it would be helpful, you would still get the power but it would most likely make the damage to your coils worse so it's best to keep it as a last resort" **at this Naruto looked a bit put out one of his major advantages was his large chakra capacity so without that he was considerably weaker and while he was still probably mid to high Chuunin level with Ero-Sennin's training, he should have been low to mid Jounin level.

"**The second thing is that mark on your hand, from what I can tell it gives you some sort of power, but until it's used I can't tell you what it does, I forced some of my chakra into it when it was being put on and it seems to have mixed with it and used that to increase its power, it is quite interesting but I would still like to know what it does"** Kyuubi said trailing off towards the end.

"So let me see if I have this right I can only use a little chakra, drawing out yours is probably gonna make the damage to my coils worse so it's back to a last resort, and I've been given some sort of power but you don't know what it does" Naruto said going over the main facts.

"**Yeah that's the short version brat, now I'm tired from all the work I had to do to stop that damage so get out, and make sure you don't get us killed" **the fox said kicking Naruto out of his mindscape.

* * *

**Next Morning**

Louise was awoken when someone pulled her bed sheets off of her, "Who ... are you?" Louise asked around a yawn, her answer was Naruto throwing some clothes at her.

"Here you told me to prepare these for you this morning" Naruto said turning away, Louise sat up rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Oh yeah ... didn't I just summon you yesterday?" she asked, still half asleep, then she looked through her clothes and noticed something was missing "Where's my underwear?".

A flustered Naruto said that she could get those herself but relented and got them for her when she threatened to take away his meals.

"Can I take off this chain already" Naruto asked Louise, it was beginning to bother him a bit, to which she said no but still there was the sound of a lock clicking, and then the much louder sound of the chain crashing into the floor, making Louise stare towards Naruto wide eyed.

Naruto though, was putting away the senbon he had used to pick the lock, while he couldn't use senbon in battle he usually kept some around for lock-picking and whatever else they might be needed for, he put the senbon into a weapons pouch that he had unsealed earlier that morning and taped to his leg.

"W-W-What are you doing?" Louise shouted pointing at him.

"Relax, it's not like I'm going anywhere and besides that thing was starting to itch" Naruto said calmly scratching his neck when he said the last bit.

"W-Whatever" Louise said calming down a bit, she then threw her clothes at him again ordering him to dress her and another argument came about over this but again Naruto relented and dressed her, it wasn't like it was the most unpleasant thing in the world to do, Naruto had to admit the girl was cute, sort of like a less violent Sakura.

* * *

After Naruto had finished dressing Louise they both left for breakfast, in the dining hall there were three very long tables, one for each year, the first years were on the left, the second years in the middle and the third years on the right.

As Naruto and Louise walked down the side of the middle table almost everyone turned to stare at them or mainly Naruto, it seemed that everyone had heard about the commoner familiar, Naruto though, was uncomfortable with everyone looking at him and was fidgeting under their gazes, and he was a little frightened at some of the looks he was getting from the girls.

Kirche was talking to Montmorency when she noticed Louise and Naruto "Ah here she comes ... the rumoured run away familiar and its master" she somewhat announced.

As they got to the place where Louise was going to sit, Naruto finally managed to stop fidgeting, the sight of all the food probably had something to do with this, "Wow, this is an awesome feast!, you eat this every day?" Naruto questioned Louise who was standing next to him.

Instead of answering him Louise said "Hurry and pull out the chair, it's discourteous of you" Naruto did this, though he was annoyed at being ignored, as she sat down Naruto moved to sit down beside her until he felt Louise pull at his arm.

Turning to look at her he asked "What is it?, I'm starving I haven't eaten in like two days" when he looked at her, he saw her eyebrow twitching and she was pointing downwards, following her finger Naruto saw a plate sitting on the ground, after a few seconds of Naruto looking to the plate then to Louise and then back to the plate again Louise spoke saying "Only nobles can sit here, a commoner like you sits here".

Naruto's immediate reaction was to shout "What the hell?, No Way!"

Him shouting this caused many people near them to start laughing it would seem that many of the students were eavesdropping in on the two, and at the sound of their laughter Louise let out an annoyed sigh.

Seeing that he was embarrassing Louise Naruto, being the kind person he is decided to do as she asked for now and sat on the floor cross legged.

The students then began to say prayer's before eating, Naruto though, now had his own eyebrow twitching as he looked at his 'breakfast' all it was, was a slightly stale piece of bread _'just bare it for today, you can just eat the food you've got sealed in the scroll starting tomorrow' _Naruto thought to himself as he ate.

* * *

After eating their food, Louise and Naruto walked out into the courtyard, Louise saying that usually familiars stayed outside during meals while their masters ate, "It was a special request for you to be next to me" she said as if she was doing Naruto a favour.

He simple replied "I'd probably be better off outside".

Looking around the courtyard and seeing so many people outside Naruto asked "Why's everyone out here? I thought this was a school, shouldn't there be classes or something?".

Louise looked around at everyone as well and answered saying "There's no lessons for the second years today, it's to start communication with the familiars they summoned yesterday" and looking they saw most of the second years were stroking their familiars as most had some sort of animal.

Naruto then commented "I don't think that would work for us"

Hearing someone behind them Naruto and Louise turned and were looking into the face of a large red lizard, the sight caused Naruto to jump back in surprise his hand immediately shooting into his holster and grabbing a kunai, but the grip loosened when he saw a student beside the lizard and he let go completely when she started to pet it, the girl laughed slightly at Naruto's reaction, causing him to blush a bit in embarrassment or that may have been from how the girl was dressed.

Kirche then spoke "Is this the first time you've seen a salamander?" she asked Naruto, he nodded in response before looking over the lizard and then remembered seeing it the day before when he was summoned.

Naruto then asked something he had been wondering "Why are all familiars so tame? I mean you only just summoned them, I would've thought they would be more aggressive or something" Naruto mind drifting back till the times when he had summoned Gamabunta.

Kirche answered Naruto saying "A contracted familiar is absolutely obedient to its master, so they won't attack anyone or run away ..." here she paused and scratched the familiars head and it let out, what Naruto guessed was a pleased sound based on the way its tail wagged " ... Right Flame?" Kirche finished smirking towards Louise.

Louise easily saw the jab at Naruto 'Running away' and got a little angry, shouting "Mind your own business!".

Kirche stood up at this and said "Hey you probably just grabbed a commoner that was walking by, didn't you ... you deceived us quite well with that explosion, but at least you choose an interesting one" and she gave Naruto an appraising look while not so subtly checking him out, her thoughts also going to when he had walked on the walls last night.

"You're wrong" was Louise's instant reply, "I properly made a summon and he just came out!" she said loudly pointing in Naruto's direction.

Naruto at this point in their argument, seemed to be having a staring contest with the salamander as he was crouched down and close to its face and staring at it, the salamander then licked Naruto's face causing him to jump away and fall backwards, the salamander once again seemed to let out a pleased sound, while Naruto just looked at it and said "I hope to god your female"

"Well a commoner is a perfect fit for you anyway, zero Louise" Kirche stated before walking off with Flame, laughing haughtily.

Louise growled slightly as Kirche walked away, her fists clenched tightly, before turning and shouting at Naruto, who was rubbing his face, "Don't just stand there!, at the very least go get me some tea!"

* * *

Naruto was now walking through an area that looked like an outdoor cafe, many students and their familiars were sitting at tables being served by people, while looking around he didn't really pay attention to what was in front of him, until he heard something make a noise, looking ahead he saw that a few inches in front of his face was a giant floating purple eye.

Once more Naruto leaped back in surprise, stumbling a bit when he hit someone, the eye had floated off.

Naruto turned to see who he bumped into and saw it was a girl, she had shoulder length black hair, cut in a way that was somewhat similar to Tabitha's, she had dark blue eyes and was dressed as a maid.

"Ah sorry" Naruto said as he saw he had caused her to drop what she was carrying, she replied "No, it's ok, I'm fine" then they both leaned down to pick up the cake she had dropped, Naruto grabbed the cake and the girl picked up the plate.

As Naruto set the cake down, the girl noticed the markings on his hand and asked "Could you perhaps be the one who became Ms. Valiel's familiar?".

Naruto simply sighed saying "Heh seems like everyone knows who I am" to be honest Naruto was getting a bit annoyed at all the stares.

The maid continued on saying "Most people do, for a commoner to be summoned as a familiar, it's already gossip" the girl then said "Oh! I'm Siesta by the way".

Naruto smiled at the girl and then introduced himself "I'm Naruto Uzumaki ... just call me Naruto".

"Naruto-san ..." but Naruto stopped her from saying more by interrupting.

"No, no san just Naruto or Naruto-kun if you have to add something " Siesta looked surprised at this and blushed slightly at Naruto wanting her to call him kun.

They were both stopped from continuing their conversation as Guiche called out asking if the cake he ordered was ready, Naruto then took a closer look around and saw how busy the servers were so he offered to take the cake over to him and when Siesta was about to argue that it was dropped, Naruto just grinned at her causing her to blush a bit and said "Don't worry he won't even notice" and then walked over.

As he reached their table he set the cake down saying "Here you go" and then he noticed who Guiche was with and said "Oh hi Montmorency, hey 'kichi" with a small wave, both Guiche and Montmorency looked up in surprise seeing Naruto, the toad though just waved "I'll talk to you later, I have to get stuff for Louise" Naruto said, though who he was talking to was unknown, Montmorency still blushed.

As he was walking away he remembered something and turned and said "Oh yeah, Guiche, why was that girl you were with last night wearing a brown cloak, what do the cloaks mean?" and then he got confused when Guiche suddenly got nervous and Montmorency started to get angry, knowing better than to get in an angry girls path Naruto just said "Nevermind, I'll talk to you later" and walked off quickly.

As he walked off either not noticing or skilfully ignoring the argument he had started, he walked into the girl, Katie, noticing her looking for someone Naruto pointed her in Guiche's direction, she quickly went over to Guiche and Montmorency, Naruto turned and looked seeing their argument he couldn't help but come to a conclusion, but he didn't need to shout it out like he did "Ah! You were two-timing!" and Naruto's shout drew more attention to the scene.

After a little more arguing the two girls both shouted out "You Liar!" and Montmorency slapped Guiche before both girls ran off crying and the crowd that had gathered began laughing at Guiche.

Guiche got up staring angrily at Naruto "It seems you; do not know how to act towards a noble".

Naruto just stared plainly, and then said "In my world, I'd insult two of the strongest and most respected people in my village regularly, so I doubt I'll be any different to anyone here".

"Very well" Guiche said quite sinisterly "I challenge you to a duel! For a person who statuses as a commoner, who is also a familiar, to disgrace me, and more over you made two ladies cry!" Guiche called out during the small speech he had pulled out a rose from his cloak and was moving it around.

Naruto spoke right after Guiche had stopped, shouting "It was you who made those girls cry bastard, don't try to blame me because you got caught two-timing" Guiche blushed a bit in embarrassment and when the gathered crowd saw this they began laughing again.

At the sound of the crowd's laughter Guiche's anger rose, and pointing the rose towards Naruto he said "You better prove that resolve, I'll be waiting at the grounds in front of the vestry" and he then walked off.

Naruto watched him leave and before he had the chance to move Louise stomped up to him shouting "What are you doing?" she then grabbed his arm and started to drag him away, ignoring his complaints Louise continued to pull him forward saying "What the hell were you thinking accepting that duel?"

Naruto at this just asked "Where are you taking me?"

"To apologize to Guiche, if we hurry he might forgive you" when he heard this Naruto pulled his arm from her grip.

Glaring at her slightly he said "I did nothing wrong, so why should I have to apologize" his anger made his voice harder than he wanted.

"you really understand nothing, a commoner can never overcome a noble!, you'll be lucky if you come out of this only hurt!" she cried out.

Naruto just turned away looking over to where some students were staring and asked "Hey, where are the grounds in front of the vestry?" the student pointed off in the direction Guiche had gone and Naruto thanked him and before jogging off said to Louise "You shouldn't underestimate me" and then went off ignoring Louise's shout of "Why is my familiar so selfish".

* * *

Another crowd had gathered in front of the vestry, having heard what was going on they had formed a large circle around Guiche and Naruto.

"I compliment you for not running away " Guiche said and Naruto's reply was cut off by Louise shouting "Wait!" and running up to Guiche trying to convince him to call the whole thing off, Naruto though, was already quite angry and with everything that happened the last couple of days, he was looking forward to this fight so he could work off some of his frustration, so he walked over to where Louise was and without any warning picked up the smaller girl and threw her over his shoulder and started to carry her off into the crowd, ignoring Louise's yells and her fists beating on his back, as well as ignoring what the crowd were saying.

Louise though was incredibly embarrassed and was yelling at him to let her go, having given up on hitting him as it was like hitting a brick wall.

After looking through the crowd Naruto brought Louise over to where Kirche and Tabitha were standing, and set her asking them politely to watch her, much to the amusement of Kirche , Tabitha just looked up from her book for a moment to nod to him and then went back to her book, and then Naruto walked back into the centre and stood facing Guiche.

Guiche just smirked at Naruto and shouted "The duel has begun!" waving the rose and one of the petals came off and fell towards the ground, when it touched the ground a circle of white light appeared, and what looked like a suit of armour began to rise up from the ground "My name is Guiche of the Bronze, therefore the bronze golem, Valkyrie, shall be your opponent" and as Guiche finished speaking the suit of armour stood where the circle of light was and it held a spear in its right hand.

Naruto looked on in slight wonder as the armour rose from the ground, but quickly snapped out of it, but not quite quick enough as the Valkyrie moved with surprising speed and punched him in the stomach, the punch was fairly strong but it was weak compared to what Jiraiya could do, and nothing compared to Tsunade so he was able to shake it off fairly easily.

He moved back quickly after the hit so the Valkyrie couldn't follow up, but the Valkyrie stood in place and Guiche spoke "Oh, you're still standing, I must have held back too much".

Naruto, though mentally berating himself for dropping his guard like that, still said "I'll admit the armour and its speed caught me by surprise, but it won't happen again".

Guiche then said "Well it'd be a pity if I destroyed Louise's toy ... if you apologize here I'll forgive you".

"Pff, as if that hit would make me give up, my baa-chan can hit harder, your doll is pathetic" Naruto said grinning as he mocked Guiche.

Guiche's eyes narrowed as he said "Is that so" and he then had the Valkyrie attack again, but it was exactly the same as before a straight-forward punch, Naruto easily grabbed the Valkyrie's fist, when it was close enough, with his right hand, he forced the Valkyrie back a bit showing considerable strength and even more so when the crowd heard to metal fist groaning from the force he was clenching it with.

Naruto then kicked the Valkyrie in the side, the force of the kick sending the Valkyrie tumbling several feet away, and as it went, Naruto dashed forward, figuring that this was basically the same as fighting a puppet user, so he went for the one pulling the strings.

The Valkyrie was back sooner than he expected though, and before he could get to Guiche he had to dodge a punch, again moving back to get some distance, Naruto waited but it seemed like the Valkyrie was waiting for him to make a move.

Using the time to his advantage in a few seconds he put together a simple plan, reaching into his weapons holster he pulled out a kunai and an exploding tag, but he didn't notice as he held them the symbols on his right hand glowing, but it did wake up his tenant who quickly began looking at what it was doing.

Naruto wrapped the tag around the handle of the kunai, and ran at the Valkyrie, it charged out to meet him and threw a punch, Naruto moved around it and pushed the arm away, he then took the opening he had made and rammed the kunai into the chest piece of the Valkyrie, pushing chakra into the tag as he did so, and then quickly jumped away to avoid another punch.

Guiche laughed at this and said "was that supposed to do something?".

Naruto just smirked at him and when Guiche saw this he stopped laughing, and as he stopped he heard a hissing sound and began to look around, when he looked back at Naruto he saw he had his arms crossed in front of his face though you could still see his smirk, and then Naruto said something the entire crowd heard "Boom".

And then the tag on the kunai went off, exploding and destroying the Valkyrie, scattering bits and pieces all around, Naruto having already known the tag was going to go off, was able to move right after the explosion, so when Guiche was just realizing what happened Naruto was already in front of him his fist inches from Guiche's face.

When the punch connected the force of the hit sent Guiche flying back several feet, also sending him into unconsciousness.

Naruto looked at the downed Guiche disappointed with how the fight had ended so quickly.

He then noticed the wide eyed, slack jawed stares he was getting from most of the students gathered around and simply asked "What?"

* * *

(sorry about cutting the fight short and the bad ending but it's late, I'm tired and this update is already way late as it is, I'll probably redo the fight and the ending to this chapter at some point).


End file.
